


Listen to the Beat of My Heart

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Luffy's chest feels weird after a longer dunking in the ocean than usual.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Listen to the Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I Am Not A Doctor
> 
> Whumptober Theme: Breathe In Breathe Out  
> Prompt: Delayed Drowning

It hurt to breathe. That wasn't really new, wasn't really _news_ to Luffy. He could bounce back from a lot of things - literally - but it hurt _differently_.

Like he wasn't getting enough air.

The pirates they'd bumped into - and fought - earlier had managed to toss him overboard and into the water and Luffy'd been under a while.

Again, nothing really _new_.

After everything, Luffy knew to trust his body, trust his family.

So he did the smart thing and went to Chopper.

"Chopper, I feel weird," Luffy said. Chopper was hiding in the infirmary and he looked up at Luffy's entrance.

"Weird how?" Chopper asked, taking Luffy's hand and making him sit on the bed.

"Bad weird? Hurts to breathe," Luffy admitted.

Chopper's eyes went wide and he grabbed his stethoscope. "Lemme check?" He held up the metal listening cup as he asked.

Luffy just nodded and let Chopper go through with his checkup.

He was a little alarmed when Chopper made a noise that didn't sound good.

"Chopper?"

"There's liquid in your lungs!" Chopper exclaimed. "That's why you're having trouble breathing!"

Huh.

Sounded bad.

Chopper was panicking a little, and Luffy tapped him on the head with a gentle fist.

"You can fix it, right?"

"Y-yes." A determined little fire was lit in Chopper's eyes.

Luffy grinned. "I trust you!"

Chopper nodded a couple of times. "Okay. This is what we're gonna do," he said, and then he outlined how they were gonna fix Luffy.


End file.
